


Ghosts of High Heart

by dia_dove



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Game of Thrones References, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Will add tags as I go, only a small drop of omega verse, warnings added for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: “When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die.”





	1. The King's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Shocking I bet,(lol) but I'm very obsessed with game of thrones and finally decided to dust off a fic idea. Which is a Game of Thrones Au with Yuri on Ice and Banana Fish. It took like 2 weeks to plot out with all the characters and ideas in my head but I now have a direction to work in. Since some collab fics have been put on hiatus I'll be working on this, that final chapter of SIL, and BOW as my big projects right now.
> 
> No beta for this fic yet =( I apologize for any mistakes.

**Chapter 1: The King’s Game**

**_“_ ** _ When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die.” _

— Cersei Lannister , Game of Thrones, Season 1

 

**Aurum** , the golden city. It stands tall and vibrant, visible from the far reaches of the northern wall to the mountains of sand beyond the boiling sea. An exaggeration of course but one that is taken more as fact than anything. A jewel among rock and dirt. A diamond in the rough. You knew a man was from Aurum if his skin was pale and his belly fat. If his hands were clean and if his hair was as thick and shiny as his wife’s. 

Like most grand cities, Aurum was full of life and color. Bustling streets, shops, churches with spires that climb into the clouds. There are brothels on every corner and the taverns are constantly overflowing with laughter and food. And the people...the diversity that filled the streets...it all makes Aurum...Aurum. There is no question why the iron throne sits here. In the midst of all this life.

Like a perfect painting. Golds and blues splattered on a canvas surrounding a castle with tall towers and crimson flags with the image of golden lion mounted on it. Perfection. Fit for the king of the iron throne.

But Ash is not a king and he sure as hell doesn’t see any hint of perfection within the palace walls. To him, Aurum is less like a golden city and more like the first step into hell. Ash knows it well. Being raised in the castle gave him a front row seat to all the horror that the royal house left in its wake.

That his  _ father  _ left in his wake.

The Golzine name was as common on the tongue as a swear into a mug of mead. A house of blood and triumph and war. It was blood that got his father to the throne and it is blood that his father pours into these city streets to maintain it.

There is nothing Ash would love more than to leave the confines of the castle. To get as far away from his father’s world as humanly possible. But there is no running. There is no escaping.

Dino is a man who wants to control it all. His kingdom, his people, his sons... There is nothing that his father touches that he doesn’t control.

Some rumors say that that’s the real reason he adopted children. The only King in history with no blood heir adopts children at an age where they are young, but still old enough to remember who ‘saved’ them from a life of poverty.

Ash is the middle child. His father spoils him like no other and he hates him for it. He is far from princely but he sees himself as educated and skilled on the battlefield. Not that he’s ever seen any battles first hand. Just a handful of tournaments and the occasional squabble with his older brother. All which ended in Ash’s victory. 

The closest he’s gotten to a  _ real  _ fight is with a bar brawl in a tavern outside of the city. Just a small scuffle with some farmer’s son who drank just as much as he talked. A guy twice his size with hair covered arms and a black beard. They argued, they fought, and within moments Ash had the poor guy pinned. While Ash had left the fight unscathed the other party left with a wounded ego and broken arm.

So no, Ash is not the most typical prince. He’d do anything now to trade places with that farmer’s son.

His older brother on the other hand is an entirely different story. With a stern face and sharp features, Arthur is every bit of a hardass as their father is. In fact, he nearly worships the man, carrying out any order the king throws at him. He wants to be king, he wants to rule. At least that’s what everyone whispers about him. But Ash knows that the truth lies elsewhere. That the only reason Arthur strives for the crown, is because it’s being passed to Ash instead of him.

When his father first revealed his plans that the crown would skip Arthur and be placed on Ash’s head instead, his older brother saw red. Ash had never seen him so terribly furious. His hand had wavered over his sword and for a moment, Ash thought that he really would strike him earnestly. Instead, the eldest had swallowed back all emotion and calmly retreated to his quarters.

His father never revealed to him why the choice had been made. But Ash is smart enough to figure the reason. Arthur, while a talented warrior, would all but destroy the kingdom.

Their relationship hadn’t been the same since. Not that they were ever close but at least they had been amicable.

Ash gets along far better now with his youngest brother. Only 15 but with enough raw energy and fire to set an entire town ablaze. Yuri is loud, temperamental, and always talks back. Even with father. Of course, father thinks dearly of his precious Yuri. He shelters the kid like he’s made of glass. Which is ironic in so many ways.

Ash knows his little brother. He knows that he’s adventurous and he’s brave. That he wants to train and fight. That he dreams of becoming a knight. But his father won’t have it.

Three boys, all blond of hair. Three orphans. Three sons. Three more people to control.

Ash will not be controlled.

The young prince makes his way down stone steps, pulling on his riding gloves as moves. The sun is high in the sky now. Only a few minutes outside and he can already feel the sweat on his brow.

He crosses the castle grounds to the stable, waving to the gardeners and stable hands as he passes them. They’re good people. Most of those who work in the castle are. And they don’t bother him about sneaking off to the horses, or telling his father when he skips out on lessons. Which is what he’s doing now. Skipping out on what was to be a three hour lesson on the crown’s relationship with Dawn, a kingdom to the east that’s buried in sand and sun. If it’s hot here he can’t imagine how awul it is there.

Ash saddles his horse, a gift from his father. Named Thras after the city he was born in before he came to live at the castle. It’s a pretty horse. A mix of brown and white spots and a dark mane that Ash has to trim every few weeks because it gets so long.

He’s never been the best rider but he’s better than most. It’s merely a hobby though and a means to escape. Which he does far more often than he cares to admit.

Instead of leaving through the gates of the city, he takes the Eastern path. A much more complicated ride but well worth avoiding the guards and nobles waving him over every other second.

He follows a dirt path around the castle gates, follows a tunnel down and outside the gates. After crossing a rocky bed and shallow river, he rides another few minutes. Until the green grass becomes speckled with purple and blue flowers. So much of the land around the castle is beautiful, it would be such a waste not to take it all in. People from the small cities and villages travel weeks to stay a night in the crown city. Just for a taste of the lavish life of Aurum. But Ash is from the country. From Thras. Barely a dot on the map. As a child his nursemaid would always mock him. Telling him: “Thras is only known for its fat pigs and fat farmers.” But there is beauty beyond crimson flags and castle towers.

His birth home was by no means wealthy or even particularly beautiful. But the people were kind.

Ash remembers the first day of the king’s visit. How the village felt such pride to have the king in the area. He remembers sneaking into the bar where the King was laughing loud. Lips stained red with wine and surrounded by men and women in elegant gowns.

He was only ten at the time and still living at the orphanage with his older brother. He was a curious child, adventurous. Traits that often got him in trouble with the ladies who ran the small orphanage. But Ash was smart. He figured, after a few drinks, a poor sad orphan begging for food would make the fat king drop a few coins in his hand. Something he could use to buy some decent food for all the kids in the orphanage.

What he got instead was….

Ash hisses at the memory. He gives his horse a light tap and it gallops further down the flowery path. It’s a full day's ride to the next village. And more than two weeks to reach the coast. If not for his little brother he wouldn’t hesitate to board the first ship across the boiling sea and disappear into the desert…

Anything was better than remaining here. But he has to protect Yuri. He’s at that age where so much can go wrong in an instant. And where men’s eyes have begun to linger in places they shouldn’t. So far Yuri has been nothing but spoiled by their father. But Ash, and even Arthur, know how quickly their father can turn on them...all it takes is but an instant. An instant for the king to make true all the  _ rumors  _ about him...

“My prince.”

Ash turns his head knowingly to watch his guard ride up on a black horse. “And here I thought I snuck away without you knowing, Blanca.”

The large man chuckles. “I have eyes, your grace. It’s not difficult to spot you and your horse sneaking off in the middle of the day. Especially when you’re scheduled to be with your tutor.”

Ash turns his horse to face Blanca. “That old man doesn’t know anything more than I do about the iron throne and the people of Dawn. Does he expect me to come to a class just to hear him prattle on about ‘savages’ and ‘dragons.’” He scoffs. If there is one thing Ash can’t stand, it’s the inaccuracies of the scholars who care more about making the crown look good and just while they shit all over anything they don’t understand. Dawn itself is full of so much culture. So many religions and mythologies. It’s a place where people travel miles on foot through blazing heat and sandstorms just to get to one singular oasis. Just for one singular drop of blessed water. 

“And I suppose you’d rather learn about what now?”

“Well, we could start with food.” He laughs, though Blanca looks less amused. “C’mon, you’re from Dawn, right? You never speak about it at all.”

His guard sighs heavily. “There is nothing to tell, your grace. It’s hot.”

“It’s hot here.”

“Not like the hot here, oh no, far worse. Blistering heat. The kind that singes unprotected skin and heats the sand so hot the bottoms of your shoes melt to the floor. If you complain about the heat here then you wouldn’t last long in Dawn, and certainly not dressed like that.” The knight gestures.

“Now you’re just messing with me.”

“No sir. My people don’t dress so...flashy as the people here. We don’t hang gold around our neck or drape ourselves in thick coats unless it’s a cold night out. And one certainly doesn’t wear armor in that kind of heat.”

“You lived in the Northern part of Dawn right? I read the castle there is a marvel. Stone walls that same fiery color as the sand. It’s a structural masterpiece. Isn’t it more tolerable there?”

“I lived in Iotos, which is far more modern than other places in Dawn certainly. We had our stone castle and big gates. But no matter where you live you can’t escape that heat. Rich or poor, modern or traditional. We all burn the same.”

Ash looks toward the East. He can’t help but feel jealous of Blanca. He traveled for so long before coming here. He’s seen so many beautiful places. Ash can’t fathom trading that kind of freedom for a life here.

“Ash…” Blanca starts.”When you are King...nothing will be out of your reach. Not even Dawn.”

The blond scrunches his nose, turns his horse the other way. “I don’t want to be King.” With a light kick he rides his horse in a circle around the other man. “And I don’t want you following me like I’m some child.”

“You are my prince. It’s my job to follow you.” He smiles. “Who else to keep you out of trouble?”

“Me, trouble? You have the wrong brother. I’m certain by now Yuri has driven our teacher mad.”

“Well he could only get that from your influence.” Blanca pauses. Stares at Ash as though in deep thought.

“What is it?” The prince furrows his brow.

“Your father— no— Lord Foxx has been discussing ways to mend a relationship with Viktor Nikiforov. A gift for the Northern King.”

“And?” His father was always working to mend the relationship with Galcius. Whether it was by sending the city’s first harvest, or inviting the young King to the castle as a guest for a jousting tournament. Viktor Nikiforov had only come to Aurum once. In that time Ash had the honor of being introduced to the man. A tall and handsome king older than him but far younger than his father. With his silver hair and crisp blue eyes he has an appearance that is both refined and feral. It’s no surprise that his house sigil is a great wolf.

As much as his father tried to mend the relationship. Viktor had yet to budge in talks of joining the country once more. He seemed to have no plans to bend the knee and that irritated his father beyond belief. So it comes to no surprise that he and Foxx are still plotting.

“And he plans on sending you and Arthur away to retrieve it.”

Ash’s eyes widen, he sucks in a breath. “What?”

“I only overheard a small portion. But it seems already in place that you will be leaving in seven nights.”

“And what about Yuri?” He speaks hastily, fists tightening around the reins.

“He is to...remain here. With your father.”

Ash shakes his head, anger boiling in him. “No, no.” He would not leave his younger brother here with Dino. How could he protect him so far away? Yuri is the only reason he hasn't run. The only reason he remains locked in this hell hole of a city. “I won’t allow such a thing.”

With that, Ash rides with haste back to the castle.

.

.

Yuri sits impatiently at the table, fingers tapping against the wood while his knee bounces. The scholar his father has hired is an old man, at least 90 years of age with a bald head and saggy skin. On his nose is a brown wart that Yuri stares at distractingly.

He takes one glance to left, staring at the empty chair his brother was supposed to be in. But of course Ash was nowhere to be seen and was probably somewhere staring dramatically into the distance as usual. If Yuri was to even attempt to skip out on lessons his father would send the entire army after him. Hell, he’d tried it once. When he first started these silly history lessons. He remembers hiding out under the castle in one of his many hiding places. In some forgotten chamber full of spiders and mice that scurried across his shoes like he wasn’t even there. He hadn’t been scared of them. The young prince wasn’t scared of much. Well, he wasn’t scared till he saw the darkness of his father’s face after the guards had found him.

He was grounded for almost a month after that. Confined to the castle and forbidden from playing with his friends even on the castle grounds.

“Prince?” The old man, master Jonah, groans his name.

Yuri raises a blond brow.

“I asked a question.”

“Oh. Well, I wasn’t listening.” Yuri leans back in his chair and yawns.

“I see....” master Jonah moves slow, each step seeming to take a year off his life. “I asked if you were familiar with Galcius, your Highness.”

Galcius? Wasn’t the lesson supposed to be about Dawn? He thinks for a moment. “It’s cold, small, and we can’t touch it. I don’t know, shouldn’t you be telling me these things.”

“Yes, my pince... Galcius lies within the North. A small independent power. House Nikiforov led by Vi— .”

“Nikiforov? That guy with the strange hair? That name always sounded foreign to me.” He turns his nose up at the name.

“Yes, well, if it pleases your grace to know, the Nikiforovs are considered foreign by many. There are rumors, all nonsense, that they are descended from a country far beyond our reach. A land made of nothing but ice an—”

“I thought this was supposed to be my history lesson not some bedtime story.”

The old man pauses, pursing his lips as he squints at the blond. “Your history lesson is this: Galcius was, at one point in time, a great ally to the crown. The first warden of the north built the great wall and established a northern army so large that it rivaled the size of the King’s own. All of the north rallied for the Nikiforov name and in doing so, created a powerhouse that protected us from any northern invaders. Galcius to the North, the Deadwoods to the south...they protect our home, our King.”

“They  _ did _ .” Yuri corrects, rolling his pen across his table. “Until the queen went crazy and chased the Nikiforovs away, right?”

His teacher smiles. Yuri doesn’t know why he always acts surprised when he knows something. He’s not an idiot.  “Exactly! Before your family’s rule, the Red Queen, as she was known by, attacked the North. She was a vile woman, with hair like fire. After her husband’s death she was sworn into power. Many changes came about the kingdom during that time. I remember the high taxes and strict laws. She filled the streets with blood.” He sighs. “The Nikiforovs...they tried to keep the peace but she condemned them. Called them traitors. And even after her death the North has yet to forget what the old crown had done.

“Ash told me the Red Queen wanted to fuck the—”

“Your grace, language…”

Yuri rolls his eyes then smiles when the clicking of the chamber door opening draws his teacher’s attention. In walks his father, accompanied by that asshole of a man Foxx. He may be hand of the King but god did he annoy Yuri to no end.

“Master Jonah.” Dino greets. “I take it all is well.”

“Yes, my King. Quite well. Though I must say that Aslan failed to attend his lessons.”

Foxx chuckles, rolling his eyes dramatically. “What does that make? The fourth day in a row he’s failed to show up.”

Yuri watches his father’s face carefully. Whenever he was upset a small vein would always pop up on his forehead. Especially when Ash was concerned. Sure enough, there it was, clear as day.

“That boy. One of these days he’s going to have to learn there are consequences for his actions. He’s a prince not some...some common stable boy who can run amok. He has responsibilities here and yet all he cares about is running off to god knows where.”

“My King, I assure you, Blanca is watching over him carefully and will bring him back momentarily.” Foxx smiles.

“And when he does make sure he goes straight to his room. No supper.” Dino walks over to where Yuri sits. “And you. I’m glad to hear about your...good behaviour.” He taps a finger against the table. “A wise mind makes for a good leader.”

The blond chews on his bottom lip. He isn’t sure if he father is looking for some response or…

“Keep up your studies. I’ll be bringing in a fine arts master for you in a few weeks. Music, dance, painting. You’ll be well trained.”

Behind his father, Yuri can see the grin that crosses Foxx’s face. As though he’s mocking him. Which seems to be the old man’s only way of interacting with Yuri.

“What an excellent idea, my King. It’s...fitting for the young prince. Such a delicate flower.”

Yuri stands quickly, his chair falling back and smacking into the ground. He tries to hold his tongue but the gods had not blessed him with much strength in that regard.

“So am I your son or a trained monkey?”

His father stares unfazed by the outburst. “You’re a prince. You’re expected to learn these things.”

“Why just me? Why am I the only one who has to do this shit. Ash gets gets to do as he pleases and still become king. Arthur gets to waltz around in the red cloaks of the city guard and all I’m allowed to do is dance and sing? It’s not fair!”   
“Aslan,” His father responds sharply. “,will be dealt with accordingly. Arthur has displayed tremendous skill with a sword.”

“And what about me? Huh? What are my qualifications, father? You want to put me in a dress? Auction me off? Give me a sword and I’ll show you what I can do. I’m just as good as anyone else. Or perhaps you just want to get rid of me so easily. Want me to marry some lord’s daughter. That’s horse shit.”

“Don’t be foolish, my son.” His father cups his face, examining him closely. “I would never send you away. I only want for you to be well equipped to handle the world when I’m gone.”

Yuri pulls away. “Bullshit! If you want me to be prepared then let Ash teach me how to use a sword! I want to!”

“No. I’ve told you once don’t make me tell you again.”

Aggravated, Yuri pushes past the two, stomping out of the room and running right into Ash who grabs his shoulder.

“What’s the rush?” Ash asks.

Yuri scoffs. “Nothing. As far as our father is concerned I’m nothing but a delicate doll.”

Ash lets his brother pass him, making note to talk to him later about what happened. Right now, he has to talk with his father.

“Master Jonah, Lord Foxx, I’d like a word with my father in private if you don’t mind.” He clenches his fist as the men exit, bowing as they pass him. Once the door is shut, he shoots his father a disgusted glare. “When were you planning on telling me about this little excursion Foxx has planned.”

“The same day you were to go.” he responds bluntly, leaning against the table. “Otherwise you would have been such a hassle.”

Ash steps closer. “Tell me, where do you plan on sending us off to? Pyke? Normant Hill?”

“Dawn.”

Ash freezes. Had he heard correctly? Dawn? As adamant as he was about one day visiting, these are not the circumstances he wants.

“Do you realize how far that is? Do you realize how long I’ll be gone? You want me to succeed the throne and yet you’re shipping me off for some trinket into a foreign land.”

“Foxx has his eyes on something. Something that we can offer Viktor Nikiforov and his northern men that will hopefully bring him to our cause. You are the only one I trust to complete such a task.”

“You think buying him a pretty necklace is going to make him name you his king? You’re more of a fool than I thought if that’s the case.”

“This is not some everyday trinket. It’s the Viscera Pearl.”

Ash combs through his brain for the name. When he realizes it’s meaning, he rolls his eyes. “You’re going to send me across the Boiling Sea to seek out some made up stone. The Viscera Pearl isn’t even real, father.” he says the word with venom. “It’s only a con. Something they sell in markets to trick people.” He recalls reading about the pearl in one of his books. How merchants would paint otherwise worthless stones black and present it as some cure to infertility. A sick joke to play on desperate people.

It’s known that Viktor Nikiforov had spent time seeking such a cure. In fact it’s almost a joke in Aurum. How such a young king has yet to feel even a twitch of his own cock. An ailment that seemed to be Nikforov’s only weakness if it’s to be believed.

“That boy king has no heirs. No family but a sister who plays dress up as a knight. A child is more valuable to him than gold.”

“He has no queen.”

“What woman would want a man that can’t satisfy her, huh?” Dino smiles.

“A woman who wants to be a queen.” Ash folds his arms, paces the floor, then stops and faces his father. “I will not leave on this fruitless journey and leave my brother here with you.”

“Don’t be cruel, Aslan.” Dino waves his hand dismissively. “A father needs time with his son. And Yuri needs to be groomed, contained. He has grown far too much like you. An attitude like that will not be tolerated. Besides, it’s not a fruitless trip. Blanca has assured me of the Pearl’s existence. Haven’t you?.”

Ash turns quickly, he hadn’t even heard the other man enter the room.

“You are correct, My King.”

Ash throws back his head with laughter. “Not you too.”

“I’ve seen it.”

“Liar.” And though he says it, Ash knows Blanca has never once lied to him. Ever.

The King straightens his back before passing Ash. “Is it as beautiful as the rumors say. Does it sparkle in moonlight?”

“It does...”

“Good then.” The Kings pauses at the door. “Now, if you’re done, Aslan, I expect you to be in your chambers within the hour.”

“I will no—”

“Another word and you’ll find yourself gone a lot quicker than you would like.” He turns his head to his son. “And despite how you may view me, I would never hurt Yuri. He is precious to me.”

Ash bites his tongue. The way his father was speaking sounded vaguely like a threat. Of course he’s certain it’s directed less toward him, and more towards Yuri. He always knows just what to say to keep Ash obedient and quiet.

Still, Ash doesn’t believe him. He doesn’t believe for a moment that his father won’t touch Yuri. The old man has proven time and time again that his soul is rotten. That becoming a father was not something he did under pure intentions. Rather, he did so because the easiest victims are those you raise yourself.

Ash will not allow Yuri to become a victim. Not now. Not ever.

Without a word the prince turns from his father and Blanca. He storms out and down the hall until he reaches the stairs and takes them up to the second floor where their chambers are. He turns left, following the maroon floor runner down a hallway of large open windows. He can see the gardens from here. And the workers below laughing while playing in the water they use to tend to the flowers.

When Yuri was a small child he would often scurry off to the gardens. He loved playing hide and seek and his favorite spot to hide was right beneath a buttonbush whose white flowers had blossomed like stars against a green backdrop.

That bush attracted all sorts of bugs, especially bees, but Yuri didn’t care. Ash had watched him wiggle himself in, unafraid of being stung.

Always unafraid.

Yet Ash would always have to chastise him because despite being unafraid, Yuri is allergic! He knew this and still he insisted on crawling into the bush with all the bees and their deadly stingers.

And after the hundredth time of pulling his laughing brother out of the bush, Ash had chopped the thing down himself.

Yuri had hated him for days after that. But there were no regrets because Ash had figured something out. He figured out that the reason Yuri ran to the bush was not because it was a particularly good hiding space. It wasn’t. But because that danger— that heart racing risk that he could be stung—  was more than enough to keep him coming back.

Unafraid.

It’s who Yuri is.

But their father...that is a different danger...That is a different fear. And Ash will do anything to protect his brother once again.

When he comes upon Yuri’s room he knocks, only to be greeted by a disgruntled “Go away!” He ignores the command and opens the door.

Yuri rises from his place in his bed and marches across the floor, away from Ash toward his balcony. Yuri really did have the best room in the castle. The sunlight always hit it just right and kept the chamber bright and open looking.

“Yuri.”

“I just don’t understand why it has to be like this! I don’t want to play dress up and dance. It’s not fair!”

“You’re right.” Ash smiles. “It’s not fair. You’re just as much a man as me and Arthur. And I don’t see Arthur putting on his dancing shoes any time soon.” He says sarcastically raising a brow. His brother cracks a smile.

“I just want…..”

“You want to do more. See more. I understand, trust me I do. Father is...he doesn’t care about those things. He only thinks of the realm and the power he has as King.”

“He barely cares about that.” Yuri retorts, leaning on his hands and looking out into the courtyard.

Ash rests a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. “Our father is not a kind man...you must know this.”

“I know but...why take me as his son when—”

“I have to leave, Yuri. Soon.”

Yuri whips around to face him. His face scrunching up. “Leave? Where?”

“That bastard is sending me and Arthur to Dawn. To fetch some gift for the Northern king.”

“I want to go to!”

Ash pauses for only a second. “I wish you could, Yuri. I really do, but you can’t. You have to stay here.” He looks back toward the door, checking to make sure it’s closed. “But listen...I want you to be careful. Stay out of the castle and away from father as often as you can. Without getting into trouble. If you get into trouble he’ll confine you here with someone on guard.”

His young brother blinks silently, furrowing his brow. All while his mind struggles to understand the implications of the words of his big brother.

“He’s a  _ bad  _ man, Yuri. If you find yourself in trouble, run to Blanca. He’ll protect you.”

“I don’t understand…” Yuri says, though his face reads otherwise.

Ash hates this. He absolutely hates everything about this. If he had it his way, he would scoop his brother up and run for the hills. But his father’s reach is far, and the fear he embeds in people is strong. If they ran, they would never be safe. Yuri would never be safe.

There has to be another way of doing this. Another way to break free.

“I have to go.” Ash smiles, “let’s get in some training tomorrow, what do you say? Noon? In the old hall?”

Yuri’s face brightens. “Yes! Yes! I’ll be there!”

Ash gives his brother a pat. “Good. Don’t be late.” He points at him before leaving, shutting the door after passing through it. He continues down the hall to his own room, grimacing when he sees Arthur walking toward him.

His elder brother was not kind. A cruel man with an affinity for irritating the hell out of Ash for no reason. Well, of course there is the fact that Ash has bested his brother in an assortment of tournaments. Not that Ash had willingly volunteered. Rather, his father had forced him into numerous competition. Perhaps it was the king himself who plotted to turn them against each other. He wouldn’t put it past the old man.

Arthur says nothing as he passes, only laughs faintly. Traveling for such a long period of time with him was going to be absolute hell. He can only imagine that half the trip will be spent arguing and the other half will be spent getting glared at.

Ash returns to his chambers, locking the door behind him. With a heavy sigh he crosses the large room to his bed, reaching under and pulling out a wooden box. He sits it on the edge of the bed, opening it and examining the contents inside.

He pulls out the letter first, torn by time but still legible as he unfolds it.

From his brother.

His fingers trace the words of the familiar handwriting. It comforts him. Finally he relaxes his shoulders, sitting down before reading the letter for the millionth time.

_ Ash, _

_ I know you didn’t want to leave. I tried to stop them from letting you leave. I tried to see you. I tried to say goodbye. But the house mother wouldn’t let me...Still, I hope you know how much I fought to see you one last time. And how much it hurts me that you’re going so far away. _

_ If I wasn’t confined to this chair I would set out immediately to see you. _

_ But life is not always pleasant, is it? _

_ It’s funny, even while i sit here pen in hand writing these words, i still can’t find the best way to express how much I love you. You are my heart and soul. My strength. We are brothers. Always. No matter what your world becomes I will always be your big brother. _

_ I don’t know if you’ll even get this letter. (I paid a rather sketchy man to deliver it.) Or if any of this makes sense at all. I’m just writing my thoughts as they come to me at this point. _

_ Be strong Ash. Be kind. Be smart. _

_ Aurum is nothing like our home here. The game’s they play are different. Dangerous. But you’re smart and cunning and I have faith in you. _

_ Be safe. I love you. I will write again. _

His brother’s name is signed messily on the bottom, Griff.

There was never another letter. When Ash was finally old enough to travel to Thras he found his childhood home vacant of life. Apparently the lot of children had been shipped off to join the Night’s Watch. A group of criminals, bastards, and orphans thrown together to make something of a night guard to the king’s border. It was little more than a joke to the people of the crown city but to the men who turned the unlikely lot into warriors, it was an ancient and honorable position.

Of course Ash had known it was likely that his brother hadn’t made it that far. Bound to a chair since an accident when they were younger, it was clear he would not be drawing a sword at any point in time.

When Ash had inquired about his brother, the crippled orphan boy, the townspeople gave him little more than pitiful glance.

The chances Griffin was still alive was next to zero. But Ash had hoped. He still hopes. Maybe that’s why he keeps the letter…

The blond clears his throat, straightens his back, and places the letter carefully inside the box which he slides back underneath his bed.

He couldn’t help his big brother. He couldn’t save himself. But he sure as hell is going to protect Yuri.


	2. Fortress of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The past is gone for good. You can sit here mourning it’s departure, or prepare for the future.”
> 
> — Petyr Baelish, Game of Thrones, Season 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful and it's been forever since I've updated anything. LOL But with prep for travel season at work (and anxiety wohoo) i haven't had much time or motivation. So thank you to everyone who has reached out and left kind words of inspiration. 
> 
> The next chapter is here, and although i don't have a beta, i hope you enjoy it.

**Fortress of Ice**

_ “The past is gone for good. You can sit here mourning it’s departure, or prepare for the future.” _

— Petyr Baelish, Game of Thrones, Season 6

 

Viktor watches the girl who enters carefully. She’s a pretty thing, with brown hair in a tight braid that wraps around her head like a crown. Dressed in a deep green cloak lined with fur. Though Viktor can’t help but note that it’s sewn more for flair than it is for warmth. A match to the dress that flutters beneath it. It hits at her ankles. Gives a peek of pale flesh before hitting wool socks and short boots. She shivers now as she approaches the throne.

Viktor’s best friend, and the hand of the king, Christophe Giacommeti clears his throat. “May I present Lady Margarette Utkin, daughter of Lord Jon Utkin.”

Utkin. Viktor thinks on the name. Family sigil, duck. Lord Utkin is a kind man who lives a simple way of life. Never one to miss a gathering of the lords or shy away from offering his services to the north. Some call the old man a brown-noser, but Viktor knows that the man is simply loyal and eager to help. He throws a small banquet every year to celebrate his son’s birthday. And every year Viktor goes because the man hand delivers him an invitation. At first, Viktor considered it a tiresome event to attend but after the second year in a row of going, it had grown on him.

“My Lady, I welcome you to the castle, it’s surprising to see you here. Your father is usually the one to see me with matters.” Though he had seen the son often, the daughter seemed to always scurry away at his sight. He hadn’t noticed she was old enough to travel on her own.

“Your grace.” She bows. “I come on behalf of my father who is sick with a fever.” She digs in the folds of her cloak and pulls out a scroll. “He asked I deliver this to you.” She holds out a shaky hand.

Viktor nods to Chris who approaches and takes the parcel, opening it and reading it before passing it on to Viktor with a knowing smirk.

The king reads it over carefully.

“A proposal.” He says aloud and the girl blushes hard. “A request to join our houses.”

“Yes, your grace.” A small smile crosses her lips. She looks to the floor bashfully. “It’s been two harvests since...Well, my mother says I’ve become a woman now. I can...If it pleases, your grace, I’d be honored with the opportunity to join our houses. A— And to give you children.”

Viktor can see Chris snicker to himself. The girl’s house is anything but noble. Anywhere else in the kingdom a common girl would be mocked for asking such a thing of a king. But Galcius is different. Viktor is different. His father taught him that bloodline and heritage, does not make a great King or Queen. Heart does. Loyalty does. Even a common man can lead a kingdom to peace.

“You honor me with such a proposal Lady Margarette.” Viktor stands, walking down from the  throne to where the young girl waits. She’s much smaller than him. Much younger than him...Which is why he must refuse. “How old are you now my Lady.”

She swallows. “Fourteen, Your Grace.”

“Far too young to be worried about marriage and children.” He smiles, patting her head. “Your family is kind. I’m grateful for the friendship between your father and I. Any man will be lucky to have you as a wife in the future.”

Her face falls, eyes going teary.

“Tell them that, while I can not marry you, I would be delighted to honor your family’s kindness to the crown. I shall hold a feast here in your father’s name.”

She smiles brightly. “Really? I— I mean Yes, Your Grace that would be wonderful. He will be so happy.”

He nods, patting her shoulder before having one of his soldiers see her out.

Chris sighs heavily as he re-approaches the throne.”Viktor, you are insane.”

“How so.”

“They are a small house, barely worth a dozen eggs and you hold a party in their honor?”

“I love parties. You love parties. Why not have a party?” He smirks.

Chris, less amused, blocks Viktor’s path. “You are supposed to be looking for a queen.”

“You expect me to consider children?” Viktor starts with a laugh. “You’re not in Aurum anymore, Christophe.”

The blond rolls his eyes at him. It’s no secret that while Aurum is quite powerful and quite wealthy, there is a corruption about it. For Aurum, kings had married queens half their age or more. A repulsive tradition that Viktor has no plans to continue.

“I expect you to realize your duty as King.” His friend sighed, “I understand your hesitancy, but we’ve arranged a number of meetings with suitors. A young Lady from Falls, a wealthy women from the Free Marshes whose father owns three whole mining villages. Even the daughter of wealthy and respectable tradesman from Dawn. Surely one of them has piqued your fancy.”

“Falls is full of nothing but snakes, the woman from the Free Marshes has three teeth and seven fingers which rumor has she removed herself, and the girl from Dawn wanted me to present myself to her in nothing but a golden crown.” He stares hard at Chris who bites his lip to keep from laughing.

“Okay... So perhaps your council needs more time to choose a match. I’ll suggest looking further south. Maybe as far as the Luminelle. If you invi—”

Viktor allows his friend to ramble as crosses the floor to the doors.

“V— Viktor, where are you going?”

“For a walk. I need some air.” He pushes open the heavy doors of the throne room. Chris has to run to catch up, buttoning closed his cloak as they walk down wide carpeted steps. They’re an odd color. A deep reddish brown, stained by years of use. Viktor recalls being a clumsy child and falling head first right down these very stairs. Now he takes them two at a time with Chris at his heels.

“Viktor, stop! You have to take this seriously.”

Viktor nods to his guards at the entrance as they part to let him through.

“I am taking this seriously. I’m seriously ignoring you.” As the doors open, the wind burst through, wiping his hair around his face and bringing in the cold in. Of course he’s used to it. The ice and snow...It’s nothing to him. Even when the ice claims his castle. Even when the floors freeze and the fireplace fills with snow. When the doors freeze shut and the people are confined inside.  It’s never been uncomfortable to him. His blood, the blood of all Northern men was resilient to such things. If anything he loved the cold. He could thrive here while the rest of Eridus keeps their distance.

He steps out, taking in a lung full of cold air. From where he stands, he can see all of which he owns. Galcius is not small by any means. The castle, his icy fortress it’s the heart of his lands. A tall and gothic looking figure that sits between two great walls. One facing the North, the other facing the south. South past the wall his land stretches far. The northern houses, loyal to his family, stand with him as brothers. There is a saying of the North, one that echoes through all of Eridus. “Winter is coming.” The words of house Nikiforov. It has many meanings to many people. To the Northern folk, Viktor’s kin. It’s tied to legends and myths. Stories of white walkers and a long winter. A winter so great, it stretches far south, all the way to sandy peninsulas. To others is serves as a promise. A warning to all those who dare smite the Northern houses. If you attack one, you attack them all. And it is  _ all  _ of the North that will come for you.And the North is vast. 

North of the walls is the great stretch of the wilds. Not even Viktor can claim that which stretches into wildling territory. And Viktor has no interest in running into wildlings. They’re violent and territorial. With talented warriors who are capable of besting even a trained soldier in the cold of the wild. Though there have been run-ins and an attempted breach of the wall, Viktor has never had to face one head on. For the most part, so long as he keeps to himself, the wildlings stay away.

“Viktor, wait!” Chris follows close behind, snatching a cloak that a guard holds forth for him. “Let’s talk about this inside over a glass of wine. Preferably close to the fire.”

The King shakes his head. “It’s a beautiful day, why not walk.” He descends another set of stairs, watching for ice as he hits ground level. His castle is not more than a few minutes walk to the town that accompanies it between the walls. After crossing a short bridge that arches over a half frozen pond, they are greeted by tall posts waving the Nikiforov banners. They are worn from weather and time but flutter beautifully nonetheless. A grey direwolf on a snowy white field.

“Where are you going.” Chris complains. “I swear, you spend more time waltzing about like some commoner than you do a king.”

Viktor chuckles. “Maybe if more kings acted like commoners we’d be in a lot less trouble now wouldn’t we?” He doesn’t wait for a reply. “I’m going to the wall. I feel like taking a piss off it.”

“Kings don’t piss on walls, Viktor. King’s piss on money and whores. Why don’t we forget the wall right now and talk about Eridus.”

“The people of Eridus are mocking me from afar.” Viktor half smiles as they walk the town. People grin and wave as they pass and their king waves back. The people of Galcius are a warm and inviting bunch, quite different than their southern counterparts Viktor would argue. Each day, snow or not, the marketplace would be full. Not just of vendors either. But of performers, artists. Even among all the ice and snow, the people found joy in a frozen world. His people are kinder. 

“I’m better off staying here and minding my business.”

“The people of Eridus don’t know you yet. They don’t  _ fully  _ know you yet. But once they do, they will love you. As everyone does who come across that stupid face of yours.”

“Well it’s not up to them is it. Because the common man has no say in who rules them. They can only sit and watch and drink while their lives are traded back and forth between grubby hands. The King of Aurum. The Queen of the Veil. The Khals of Dawn. Grubby dirty hands. I don’t like them and they don’t like me.” He shrugs, “Besides, according to them I'm a spoiled brat who can’t reproduce let alone run a kingdom”

“You’re a young king with a lot of power. Of course they will mock you.They’ll do anything to hide the truth.” Chris keeps close.

“And what truth is that?” Viktor pauses in the street and turns to his friend.

“That you alone are more than capable of being protector of the Realm and king of all Eridus. Dino Golzine is nothing but an old man and a pervert. He may have battle experience but the people don’t love him like these people love you. You’re smart, when you’re not being a complete ass. Some would even say your charming. Not to mention you hold more empathy in your little finger than any other lord or lady in the realm. Sure you can’t fuck your way across the kingdom, but that doesn’t really matter in retrospect to everything else now does it?”

Viktor laughs at the notion of him being king of the entire realm. To sit on the iron throne? Impossible. He has no claim. He doesn’t necessarily even want the throne. He’s happy exactly where he is.

“Many know and respect your family’s legacy. Hell I’m sure people would weep to see you on the throne. Your grandfather helped put an end to the red queen. You’re the most logical choice.”

Viktor can recall the tales from his father about the great war. How the Red Queen had seized power and the Kingdom was never the same. The war had been great indeed. Not only did it put the crown city of Aurum in debt, it also ended in the death of millions. Soldiers and civilians alike. Not to mention the complete eradication of Viktor’s family. It’s how Viktor ended up stuck in the north in the first place. At least here there was safety from that damn throne and golden city. He hadn’t left his family home since he was a very young child.

“I won’t put my people through hell and start a war with the Golzine family.” Viktor says pointedly. “As friendly as he’s being now, we all know his true nature.”

Golzine’s nature was, in summary, bad. Corrupt. Self serving. At the moment, the relationship between the Aurum and Galcius was...peaceful. No one can deny the strength of the North. Or the brotherhood that comes with it. As Viktor’s grandfather had often told him. The North can’t be taken. Not by any man or any king. The sight of the great wall alone is enough to give any soldier pause. And King Golzine’s family is no exception.

So at the moment, yes, things are peaceful. Golzine practically showers Viktor in gifts and stays amicable in hopes that the northern king will bend the knee. But someday...maybe even someday soon, Viktor knows that the man’s patience will waiver and he’ll resort to force.

“That is why we must wed you. Who knows when the day will come when he’s tired of us? It may be tomorrow. It may be years from now. Either way, it will happen.”

“I know...I know…” They begin walking once more. They stop only to greet a tavern keep that passes them two warm mugs of something milky with a splash of rum.

“He’s sinister but he’s smart. He’s probably already thinking of his next move.” Chris clears his throat. “Which is why the council will think smarter about these matches.”

“You really think a wife will solve all my problems?” Viktor laughs into his mug. “If that’s the case maybe I should close my eyes and point to anyone on the street.”

“It’s not just about having a queen Viktor. It’s about establishing your house. Having an heir. Having an ally. All it is at the moment is us. And even if our army is sizeable compared to the king’s army, what will we do when he calls his allies, hmm? What about when Acordo sends it’s funds to the crown? Dino is only one messenger raven away from outnumbering us.”

Viktor has no answers. He walks in silence ahead of his friend. Rounding a corner and taking long strides to wooden steps. He takes them down, further into the village and getting closer to the elevator up the wall.

 Chris sucks down the last bit of his drink before passing his cup to some random stranger. ”If we can combine your house to that of a foreign power we c—”

“What house? I have no house. It’s me and my sister. The rest of them were butchered remember?” Viktor waves to the guards that stand at attention. They oversee the wall, making sure only those with permission granted take the wooden contraption up.

Chris remains silent as the king greets the guards and hands them the rest of drink.

“Any news?” Viktor asks.

The men bow before nodding their heads.

“watchers up top say they spotted a carriage coming from the south. Lion banners.”

“Looks like our good friend from the south has sent another gift.”

“We’ve already sent soldiers to intercept as usual.” The soldier adds.

“Good. I don’t want any Golzine men behind my wall.”

Viktor steps onto the wooden platform of the lift, waiting for Chris to step on beside him before ringing the bell that hangs in the corner. The platform jerks sharply before slowly rising. The sound of the pulley is almost worrisome, but Viktor knows it’s well constructed and relaxes as the village below grows smaller and smaller.

Finally, Chris speaks.“You have a job to do. You are our king and we love you but love is not going to keep us safe when that old pervert decides he doesn’t want to play friends anymore. When he and all his soldiers decide to march North.”

Viktor listens silently, not meeting Chris’ eyes.

“And when they march North, you know what happens...We sit safe behind the wall in the castle while Golzine men burn our villages. We need more than what we have, Viktor. We need allies. You need an heir.”

Viktor clenches his jaw in frustration. He hears Chris. He hears the concern. He knows the stakes but…“You know that I can’t…” He keeps his eyes forward. “Don’t you think if I could do something I would!”

“Despite your...affliction, you are attractive, smart, kind, and more than anything else you are a king.”

A breath of cold wind, has Viktor turning his gaze. He looks at Chris.

“My king...in the kindest of words I can think of, stop being a little cunt.”

Now that has Viktor busting out into laughter. “I’m your king and you sit here calling me a little cunt?” He can barely speak through the laughter. “You do know I can have you tossed from the wall for that, right.”

Chris simply waves him off. “Oh I’m not worried. Who else is going to put up with all your complaining?”

The king places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You irritate me to no end but I love you.”

“I know.” The blond winks. “Which is why you’ll have to forgive me for saying that you should be king of the realm. I have faith in you, Viktor. We all do. Thousands of men are ready to die for you. Live for you. And you know what, even if you don’t want the throne, we must be ready for an attack from Golzine.” He places a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Take a wife. One who can keep our people safe. You don’t have to love her. You only have to marry her.”

“Easier said than done.” Viktor sighs. 

Viktor isn’t sure what to say. In his heart...he doesn’t want to be King of the Realm. But how long will the peace last in his small kingdom. Chris is right. Dino Golzine could pick any day to start a war. Viktor needs to be ready. And there is no better assurance than giving Galcius an ally. All the fretting about heirs will just have to be put on the back burner. Viktor needs a queen. A queen and an army.

 

.

.

.

The top of the wall is breathtaking. Viktor truly feels like a king standing on the edge of it. He stares out into the great expanse, eyes following the line where the sky meets land. Even with his cock in his hand, he can’t help but feel almost serene and at peace.

“Are you quite finished?” Chris asks with a hint of annoyance.

Viktor smiles, stuffing himself back into his pants. “Finished.” He stretches into the air before pulling his gloves back on. “Now, let’s talk.” The young king knows he can’t avoid the topic forever. That all he’s doing right now is biding his time. “Tell me what kind of great plan you have in store.” He says it with sarcasm but of course he knows just how clever Chris is.

“My plan?” Chris goes silent in thought. “Well, the council and I both agree that Dawn is the place to find your allies. Most Dawnish regions don’t think kindly of Dino anyway. Hell they’d jump at a chance at his throat.”

“The people of Dawn are...interesting. They live in a completely different world than us if you think about it. All that sand can’t be too good for their skin.” He’s joking of course but Dawn really does have some stark differences with the North.

“There are many wealthy families in Dawn. Not the desert savages of course but perhaps Widow’s Bay? The Ungori house that resides there has a fleet of ships and a daughter about your age. They’re the wealthiest trades family in Dawn.”

There is a pull of pain at Viktor’s heart. But he is duty bound. And whether he takes the iron throne or not, Chris is right. He alone can’t protect his land or his people. “Then I suppose we should draft a proposal to begin talks then shouldn’t we.”

Chris pats his shoulder.

The two spend a few more minutes atop the wall discussing what may come about after reaching out to the Ungori. The weather forces them back to the lift to descend. Though the cold hasn’t gotten to Viktor just yet, Chris’ nose has turned a bright red and he’s beginning to shiver.

“Fuck I hate this cold. My body wasn’t meant for this.” he sniffles.

Chris was not born in the North. He was born right in the middle of Aurum. The golden city itself. Viktor would always tease his sensitive friend, whom always seemed to find a reason to stay inside away from the ice and snow.

“It’s not too bad.” Viktor laughs. “It feels warmer than usual if you ask me.”

“Well nobody asked you.” Chris remarks with another sniffle. 

The lift comes to a halt at ground level and Chris and Viktor are greeted by Mila, Viktor’s sister and the head of his armies. She’s a vibrant soul with fiery hair and a habit of putting her nose where it doesn’t belong. She stands with a knowing smirk and a letter between gloved fingers.

“Whats this?” 

“Your monthly delivery from your Kingly suitor. I imagine this one is his official proposal.” She teases, though honestly at this point, Viktor wouldn’t be surprised.

The young King snatches the letter and tears it open as they walk. He scans it and rolls his eyes.

“Our good friend Dino is hosting a tournament. Something to unite Eridus with games and drink. He kindly requests our attendance and wants to know if I have a champion that would like to compete.”

Mila bust out in laughter. “Is he serious?”

“According to this letter, yes.”

Chris snatches it from his hand and reads it himself. “He expects you to just...show up?”

“Maybe I should.” Viktor shrugs.

Both Chris and Mila stare at him wide eyed. “No, no way. No. Don’t be a complete and utter fool. You can’t go!. Mila takes hold of the letter and rips it. “I’m not letting my big brother get groped by some old pervert.”

“Or,” Chris adds. “This could all be some elaborate scheme. Maybe this is him making his move.

“Or perhaps this is a chance to appease the old man for a little longer. If he was to be making a move, I don’t think he would make us aware.” Viktor suggests. Which is true. Dino is a simple man. His hubris makes him predictable.

Viktor has only two choices. Accept the invitation and leave himself open to the possibility that it could very well be a trap. Or, reject the offer. If he does, how will Dino respond? It’s not foolish to think he would attack on pure insult alone. Part of Viktor wants to reject anyway. Pretending to be amicable with a man like Dino is something that makes his blood run cold. Yet….at the same time, he wants to go. If only to make his presence known. It’s been years since he’s been to Aurum. Since the death of his parents, Viktor had only left the safety of the North a handful of times. Maybe it’s time to change that.

“Send a raven to our friendly king. Let him know that I shall be in attendance, and that my sister shall fight for House Nikiforov.”

“He’s expecting you to say yes!” Milla shouts. “This is just part of the game to him.”

Viktor smiles. “Well, if it’s a game he wants then it’s a game he’ll get.”

She groans. “Chris, please tell your stupid king to open his eyes. If you go to Aurum, there is no way the king is letting you leave!”

Chris chews on his bottom lip, Viktor can tell that beautiful mind of his is working overtime.

“Well, I suppose….” Chris scratches his chin, eyes suddenly widening. “No, no, you’re right this is good. We can turn this to our favor. Viktor’s favor so to speak. Let yourself be known. Show the people the man of rumors is not who you are. Let them see what they’re missing.”

“You are both stupid.” Mila objects clearly to the notion. “You’re making my job so difficult.”

“So long as we’re smarter than Dino then that’s all that matters.” Viktor puts an arm around his sister. “It’ll be fun. Going south for the first time in years.”

She glares.

“Hey no, don’t give me that look. If anything happens, you’ll protect me.”

She struggles to keep quiet, the corner of her lips twitching with a need to respond.

Viktor knows very well how utterly foolish it may be to walk right into Dino’s hands. But he also knows this game well enough and trusts his own decision.

“Now send a raven.” He quickened his pace, passing both Chris and Mila and heading back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World building is hard, phew. But fun nonetheless. We've gotten a glimpse into Viktor's world, and Ash's world, Next up, Yuuri and Eiji who reside in Dawn.
> 
> You can follow me on my social media~ I post lots of goodies and bonus stuff on them.  
> Tumblr:iceprincess-yuri  
> Twitter:dia-dove


	3. The Grand Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  ”Life is not a song, sweetling. You may learn that one day to your sorrow.”
> 
> — Petyr Baelish (Aidan Gillen), Game of Thrones, Season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Yall!  
> I'm off work for almost two weeks, so get ready for some update =D
> 
> Once again, no beta for this series so forgive my mistakes~  
> Also: Keep in mind that while the story is pretty tame now, there will be some eventual dark themes/content. I always update more specific tags as I post so just keep an eye out if you're worried!

**Chapter 3: The Grand Oasis:**

**** _ ”Life is not a song, sweetling. You may learn that one day to your sorrow.” _

— Petyr Baelish (Aidan Gillen), Game of Thrones, Season 1

 

Yuuri’s dreams always began with snow. Falling from the sky like hard rain and covering the ground until he couldn’t see his feet beneath. Dreams of frozen trees and towers of ice. Of golden lions, white wolves, and dragons trapped beneath the cold. Clawing to escape.

Dreams of figures with piercing blue eyes and pale skin barely clinging to bone. The vision of nightmares. And Yuuri would run from them. His bare feet kicking up snow as he struggled to escape their wanting grasps. But like all nightmares, he could never run far enough. Never run fast enough...They would always catch up. Clawing at him with boney fingers ripping both clothes and flesh alike. And these dreams he could  _ feel _ . Actually feel. Not just in his head either. He would wake up freezing. Shivering and cold to the touch.

And such dreams came far more often than he wanted. With every black moon both his mind and body would return to the cold… The cold, the snow, the ice…

 

“You’ve never even seen snow before.” His sister laughs as they leave their hut. Tying the leather flap up so the wind could blow fresh air inside.  She throws an arm around him. “And snow does not fall in Dawn. You think too much. Worry too much.”

He pulls away from the touch, straightening the sash around his waist. It’s far too hot today for pants.  Instead of the usual leather vest and leggings, he wears a sand colored tunic secured by a leather waist belt. A braided rope hangs one hip. A small waterskin on the other. No one travels without such a thing in the desert.

Mari is dressed more traditionally. Braving the heat with wraps of leather. Her long hair pulled back into a braid that hangs almost down to her knees. As Khal, leader of their tribe, she has yet to lose a battle. Her hair proof of such a warrior.  And she has been challenged many times by male warriors who think her gender is a handicap. The streaks of blue paint on her shoulders match her war horse and tell stories of her victories.

Yet even with all the power and cunning she has, her hesitancy toward the maegi is evident. Even if the maegi is her brother.

The maegi or, magic touched, were normally women. In the past they were considered evil beings. Demon whores who sold their souls and plotted against the gods. Much has changed since then. Now they are seen more as spirit guides. Benevolent forces who tapped into magic to heal the sick,  Yuuri recalls his mother telling stories of the maegi. How one in particular, came to change the mind of all Khals. A beautiful woman, hated as she was before, used her powers to save the sacred city of Vaes Dothrak from invaders. In a glorious battle she summoned not demons, but past Khals and their war horses back from the beyond. According to the legend she rode her own mount beside the great Khals, leading them to victory.

The life of Maegi changed after that. They were no longer thrown to dogs or butchered. They were treated with respect and admiration. And now it is tradition for each Khal to have his own Maegi.

That’s not to say there isn’t...resistance. There are still those who are more traditional. Spitting on the mere thought of being in the same room as someone like Yuuri. But Yuuri doesn’t understand. He’s never sold his soul or laid with a demon. Hell, he hasn’t laid with anyone. He was born as such. A male maegi. One born every hundred years and of course he was the unfortunate one to be ‘blessed’.

Mari loved him still. He knows this. Yet she seems to actively avoid conversations involving maegi and makes a point not attend any ceremonies he performs.

“Your dreams are just that. Not some higher warning.”

“I know that. I know they’re dreams but there is something about them that feels...different.” he says as they cross the sand toward a fire pit where others are gathered to eat.

“Different? Different how?”

He sighs. How many times would he have to explain this to her? “It feels real. My feet and fingers are nearly purple when I wake. My body feels numb and—” he pauses when he sees her arch an eyebrow at him.  “You know what. Nevermind. I’m going to go eat breakfast.” As he moves she grabs his arm.

“No, Yuuri, wait.” She stares at her brother. “Have you ever thought that maybe your dreams are different because, well, you’re different? You are the only male maegi and maybe it’s just your body’s way of telling you that— “

“No! It’s more than that.” He removes himself from her grasp. “It’s like a sign or like a warning. I don’t know. It feels...bad...I think that we should move the Khalasar.” he gets to the point.

“What!?” Her face twists into an expression of annoyance. “What do you mean move? We only made camp a few nights ago. You expect me to order another move when our people are still worn from travel?”

The Dothraki are a nomadic people. They move when they need to. Stay where they want to. Taking what supplies they need from villages along the way. When the bloodriders howls through the streets, the villages nearly throw gifts to their feet. Those unlucky few who displeased a Khal with a meager offer were pillaged and burned. Once a tribe has settled in a location, they usually only stay for a month or two, before starting the cycle over again well rested and well prepared.

“Mari, please. I know you think I’m crazy but—”

“There is no snow in the desert.” She says curtly. “No ice. No lions. And especially no dragons. They are merely fairy tales now. Stories that mothers tell children. Are you a child, Yuuri?”

He swallows hard, trying not to let his hurt show on his face.

“You are maegi. You heal. You do your little water dance. You help make families whole but you do not see the future.” She stepped closer to him, and Yuuri looks down to the ground to avoid her gaze. “The more you talk of monsters and demons, the more talk people make. Not all see Maegi as good. You know that. Don’t give them a reason.”

He nods, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

“You are my brother and I love you. I would die for you. But I can’t protect you forever. It’s hard enough keeping the other Khals away from you.”

His heart drops into his stomach, which he clenched tightly.

“No more talks of dreams.”

It’s frustrating. Yuuri knows his dreams are true. He knows that his instincts are usually right. And everyone in the clan knows that Yuuri is...special. The touch of magic has always been within him. Writhing. He was still but a child when he was named Maegi. The same time his sister was named Khal. So why was she doubting him now?

“Mari, I’m telling you the truth. Something is wrong. If we are to look to any signs from the gods then this is it. We have to move.”

She stares him down, her face unchanging. “The answer is no.” She pats his head like a child before brushing past him and striking up a conversation with someone else.

Yuuri doesn’t sit to eat with the others. Instead he grabs a piece of dried meat, fills his waterskin, and leaves their camp. He passes the warriors on watch who say hello, then follows a sandy path around gray stones. Stones piled high until they seem to melt together into a tall wall. He can feel the heat radiating off of them as he passes. Almost see the steam.

Natural hot springs were more common in Dawn than one would think if you knew where to look. And his people knew. As though they could feel the water rushing beneath their feet, or feel the heat on their skin. The springs called to them. To Yuuri. The rocks seeming to vibrate as he grazes his hand across them.

The elders always said there were power in these stones. Power that the Maegi tapped into. It’s why Yuuri wore a black stone wrapped in leather around his neck. A representation of who he was and his place in the Khalasar. It was warm to the touch and heavy, though the weight was no longer an issue after a lifetime of wear. He touches it gently, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

Mari believed in the power here so why not believe him about his dreams. Just because she can’t see them? He knows they mean something, but what?

He has to figure it out.

Yuuri follows around the stones to an opening in the wall, slipping between pointed rocks that jut out like the teeth of some monster. Inside he’s greeted by perfectly round pools of water steaming with heat. It doesn’t bother him. He visits the oasis springs on a daily basis. It’s where he performs his various duties as Maegi. At times he simply prays for a good journey, or for the hunters to return with an abundance of food. Other times, his services are more personal. He heals the sick, submerging them in the water as he prays. Some women come to him with fertility issues. And that is what Yuuri finds he succeeds in the most. He treats these women carefully. Guiding them into the water with him. There are a few natural herbs and flowers he uses as well but for the most part, his prayer and the energy flowing through his veins is enough to insure a healthy pregnancy. Women and couples come from the far reaches of Dawn for this treatment. Any Maegi would say that it’s their main purpose in the Khalasar. Or at least the most common treatment they perform. Afterall, all maegi are women and it is said that the power they hold comes from the womb.

Yuuri approaches the edge of the rocky pool, bending down and dipping his hand into the hot water. If Mari won’t help him. He would have to figure it out on his own.

“Please oh please tell me what these dreams mean.” He whispers as he moves his hands. As if the water would whisper back to him. It does in a way. The way it moves and ripples at his touch…

He sucks in a breath before standing erect. Quickly, he strips off his clothes and folds them into a neat pile that he leaves on a flat rock. Slowly, he steps into the water. Beneath the water’s surface is a sandy bed that feels almost cool under his toes. Like the coastal waters near Widow’s Bay. As he steps forward the oasis floor sinks. Further and further he goes humming as the warmth envelops him. His stomach flutters, like moths suddenly stirred by a bright flame. 

It isn’t until the water hits his waist that he stops and closes his eyes. The same way he does when he’s healing or performing a ceremony. He relaxes his shoulders and clears his mind. Focussing on the push and pull of the water. It swirls around him, rocking him back and forth in a steady rhythm.

“I know these dreams mean something. I know you’re sending me a warning. Please, I beg you, guide me. I have to know what’s coming. I have to know so that I can save my clan. So that I can protect my family.”

Yuuri’s body begins to sink. Some force taking hold of him. He relaxes at its grasp.

Deeper. Deeper. Deeper.

It pulls, like hands wrapping around his waist and arms. The stone that hangs against his chest grows hot. It vibrates. Resonates. And then Yuuri is underwater. Floating on his back, eyes still closed tightly. And yet he sees. It’s only flashes at first. Sparks of blue light fading in and out. The longer he  _ sees _ the clearer the image becomes. It’s not lights but eyes. Brilliant blue eyes. Determined eyes. A stare as cold as ice. Yuuri wants to look away but he has to know.

What do these dreams mean? He begs to be shown. Begs to be guided.

The image changes, replacing eyes with flashes of blond hair. A castle. Red banners. An army? An attack? Were they going to be attacked? He has to warn Mari.

Blond hair returns. Blonde hair and green eyes like jade. Blood. Blood becomes fire, fury...Fury burns bright blue.

Yuuri opens his eyes.

A hand reaches from the darkness and latches around his throat. The maegi screams, but it only seems to make the situation worse. Another hand grabs his arm, yanking him down. He fights its pull but the hand around his throat tightens, pushing him back further. Yuuri yanks at it, heart pounding in fear of the face that hides behind the darkness. The face he can’t see.

He wanted answers but what is this? Like his dreams this feels real. It feels dangerous.

Another hand grabs his ankle, another his thigh. More and more hands try to pull him down deeper into the murky depths.

Yuuri chokes on the water. His lungs burn and his chest feels like it’s going to burst any second. He flails his arms in an attempt to swim to the surface but the hands pull him deeper. Claws dig into the meat of his thighs. The warm water turns cold.

_ I’m going to die _ . Yuuri thinks to himself. His body won’t wake from the visions. It’s too real. Too scary. He wants it to stop. He tries one last time to shake free, this time turning to face the creatures pulling at him.

His heart nearly stops…

Dead things. Creatures with torn faces, blue skin, and blue eyes sunken in dark sockets. What could have once been human were twisted and broken. Yuuri screams.

The vision vanishes. Hands come from above, pulling him free from the water.

He hears his sister calling his name. She’s saying something but he can’t make it out. All he can hear is an unbearable ringing in his ears.

Yuuri coughs, puking up water and shaking before collapsing unconscious into Mari’s embrace.

.

.

.

.

Dawn is too damn hot. Eiji curses to himself as he nearly falls climbing a hill of sand. He digs his hunting bow into the ground, using it to anchor himself. With each step he grunts, feet blistering and heart pounding.

A whole morning of tracking and nothing to show for it. Not one single snake or buzzard. Nothing. It was as though the gods were actively working against him since the crack of dawn.. He had dropped his breakfast, broken his sandals, fell into what he believed was dried horse shit, and to top it all off his bow string had snapped. Hours wasted. He’s certain to get an earful from Mari for leaving camp early without her permission. But Yuuri had been feeling so bad lately he wanted to catch him a good meal. He doesn’t envy his cousin...His life is difficult and there is so much pressure weighing down on him. Eiji can see it crushing him slowly. And these night terrors had only made things worse. Eiji is supposed to be his blood rider, his protector, yet he can’t do anything to help Yuuri now. He feels pathetic and weak…

Yuuri and Mari are his family. After his parents both left the Khalasar for the city, Eiji was left alone. Of course, he had the option of going with them. They stirred him in the middle of the night urging him to pack his bags. But a young Eiji had refused. Why leave the Khalasar? Wouldn’t they be killed if they ventured too far from the clan? How can they be free within the confines of the city? Behind big walls and kings who only cared about themselves? There were so many questions but his parents took no time to explain. They simply packed their bags and left him.

Eiji’s glad he didn’t leave. He worked and trained for years to get to where he is now. Bloodrider. Among the Dothraki, the Bloodriders are top tier warriors. Eiji pledged himself Yuuri. In life and death he will follow.

Eiji reaches the top of the incline. He can see their grand tents from where he stands only a few yards out. He decides to run them, eager to return back to the comfort of his bed. Maybe if he begs, Mari won’t punish him with late night guard duty again. Or better yet, it's still early and maybe she hasn’t noticed his absence.

He’s only a few yards away from his own tent when an elder approaches him. There is a look of urgency in his face that makes Eiji’s blood run cold.

“What’s going on?”

“Yuuri has been injured.”

Eiji’s heart falls into his stomach. Without a second thought he pushes past the man and runs to Yuuri’s tent.

Mari is inside pacing. When she sees him, her eyes go dark.

“You’re supposed to be his blood rider? Where have you been?” Mari cast a mean glare to Eiji who brushes past her to Yuuri’s side.

“Is he okay?”

Mari curses under her breath. “He would have been if you were at his side.”

Yuuri hold his hand up to his sister. “Mari, stop. It’s not Eiji’s fault. I asked him to leave. He went out before you woke in search of a specific herb I needed.”

Eiji stares at Yuuri in surprise of the lie.

“You sent him away? How foolish can you be?”

“I needed answers.” Yuuri looks away from the Khal. “And you wouldn’t listen to me.”

Mari folds her arms across her chest. “And so you nearly drown? I hope that the gods answered you.”

Eiji blinks in confusion. “Where did you go?” he directs the question at Yuuri but Mari is the one who answers.   
“These ridiculous dreams are messing with his head. Everywhere he goes he sees dragons and lions. You sound like a—”

“A child?” Yuuri finishes, his voice rising. Eiji doesn’t ever think he’s heard Yuuri raise his voice before. “This is about more than your lack of faith, Mari! We are in danger. Something is coming and if we don’t leave we are all going to die.”

Mari throws her hands up in frustration. “Forever the same conversation. The answer is no. I am Khal and you are to obey me. Family or not, I am  _ your  _ Khal. You are acting like a complete and utter fool. Like those who cross the Boiling Sea you refuse to listen about the dangers that you speak of. All this talk doesn’t sit well with everyone. You know how many of the elders are. Stuck in their old ways.”

“The elders? Or you? Do you think I’m crazy. Do you think I’m speaking with demons, plotting to steal our people’s souls? I have done nothing but do what is asked of me. Forced upon me. How can you just push everything I say aside?”

“Because you speak nonsense!”

“How can you look at who I am, and witness the miracles I create and think that what I dream is nonsense?”

Eiji can only stand between them, trying to calm them both. His words are only lost amongst the shouting. But Yuuri is right. Eiji has seen the miracles his prayers create. He’s seen wounds heal on their own. Women, who once were thought infertile, come to him for prayer one day and nine months later gives birth to a beautiful baby. He’s seen men on the edge of death from battle wounds make miraculous recoveries. All at the hands of their young Maegi. Yuuri is amazing. So why was Mari acting in such a way?

Perhaps there is some underlying reason. Or perhaps she really just doesn’t believe him. They hardly ever argue which makes this whole exchange all the more odd.

“Maybe we should let Yuuri rest.” He suggests but is quickly shoved aside.

“Yuuri. I just want to protect you.”

“Well you’re not! If you wanted to protect me you would listen. You didn’t see what I saw. You didn’t feel it!”

Mari shakes her head. “I don’t know what else to do, Yuuri. Perhaps I should accept Khal Blood’s offer. Maybe time away would be—” She stops.

There are tears in Yuuri’s eyes now. Mari had gone too far. This was the first time Eiji had heard anything about Khal Blood making Mari an offer.

Mari seems to regret her words, he tone softening, her brow furrows. “...Yuuri, I’m sorry but it’s the truth. All of this is too much. You need time away from your duties as— ”

“You’re angry with me and now you’re going to send me away to another Khal? To lay with him?” He looks up at his sister with disgust..and fear… “Did he exclaim how excited he was to mount me? How much did it cost him? Or are you waiting to negotiate my price.” He says with venom.

Eiji, unsure of what else he can do, wraps his arms around the Maegi. “Hey, no, that’s not what she’s saying.”

Yuuri pushes him away hard.

“All of you pretend to listen but you don’t really hear. You call me Maegi but only think of me as an idiot. You agreed to my place here and yet you won’t listen to a single piece of advice I offer. My body seems to be the only thing anyone has ever cared about. Mom, Dad, the other Khals, and now you!” he shouts. “You are my sister! My Khal. You’re supposed to protect everyone here. Including me. Were you just waiting for the best offer all this time?”

Mari doesn’t respond, only stares.

“I didn’t ask for any of this but I’m trying my best to help our people with what I have and you're going to punish me for the visions I have no control over?”

The three are interrupted by the sound of the tent flap opening. The medicine woman, a small and frail elder, with wild black hair and brilliant green eyes stands hunched over a wood carved cane. She enters slowly, making small steps.

“My dear Khal, are you harassing my patient.” She smiles.

Her name is Uraka and Eiji has known her since he was little. It seemed as though she has always been old. Wrinkled face and hands that would pull at his cheeks and pat his head. She knew every plant, every animal, every grain of sand in Dawn. And she was the best medicine woman and midwife among the Khalasar. Mari specifically would seek her out when Yuuri or herself was unwell. She’s treated fevers, infections, war wounds, and has even amputated a leg or two.

Mari greets the old woman with a bow, which Eiji immediately follows with. “Please look over Yuuri. I found him in the oasis. He was flailing about, drowning. He was ice cold when I pulled him up.”

Eiji can see Yuuri stiffen, his hands gripping the blanket tightly.

“Come, Eiji.” Mari pulls at his wrist and exits the tent. When they are a few paces away she halts, turning to him with a burning gaze. “I don’t care what he asks of you. Do not leave his side.”

“Perhaps you should listen to him. Or at least be kinder. He’s confused and hurting.” He pauses. “Are you really giving him to Cain?”

“And what choice do I have in that?” She says with more hurt than anger. “Out of all the other Khals, Cain is kind and clever. He’s one of the Great Horselords. I would be foolish not to accept the offer.” She paces the ground. “He can’t stay here.”

“Why is that?” Eiji asks bluntly. “Why are you trying to see him gone so soon?”

Mari swallows. “Because I know the Khals better than anyone. I know what they’re capable of when they have a goal in mind.” She pulls Eiji even further away from the tent. “There is talk amongst the Khal...about Yuuri.”

“What kind of talk?”

“Yuuri is Maegi. The only male. Only one is born every century.” She trails, seeming to get lost deep in thought for a moment. “Maegi to many are now seen as desirable, powerful. And as of late many Khals have decided to take Maegi into their homes as wives.”

Eiji knows this. There have been an assortment of Khals across Dawn who have sought after Yuuri. All had been promptly turned away without a fuss. Yuuri was the younger brother of Khal Katsuki. And like Cain Blood she too was one of the four Great Horse Lords. A title that carried a tremendous amount of weight. No one would dare cross her. At least that’s what Eiji had thought.

“I can’t defend Yuuri alone. Cain is a good man.”

“But Yuuri doesn’t want to—”

“It won’t matter what he wants if we’re ambushed and he’s snatched from his bed. We need an ally.”

“Is that why you’re so on edge? Are we going to be attacked? Are we safe?”

She sighs. “Yes, for now.” It doesn’t seem like she believes her own words.  ‘If we establish that Yuuri has been given to Cain, the other Khals will retreat. They won’t risk challenging us both.”

Eiji sighs, face falling sullen. “It seems like he’s constantly caught between someone who wants to bed him and someone who wants to kill him.”

“A maegi’s life is not easy.” Mari adds, her eyes looking back to the tent where her brother is. “Especially not for Yuuri...”

Eiji bites his cheek. “Not for the Viscera, you mean…”

The Khal nods.“Whatever these visions of his are, they are no more dangerous than a bad dream. We have real dangers to worry about.”

.

.

The elder sits at Yuuri’s bedside, wiping his face down with a warm rag. “You’re freezing child.” She examines his eyes and ears, her wrinkled hands gently cupping his face. “Nearly blue. What on earth have you gotten into?”

“I was in the springs.” He states, sniffling. “The water turned cold.”

“You know..” She starts as she turns away from him and rummages through her satchel. She pulls out a waterskin, pushing it toward him. “They say the water boils hot in these springs because dragons once set them ablaze. Used their fire to heat the stones. That’s what gives these places their power. And you as well. Maegi are born with that same fire. Chosen!” She exclaims as Yuuri takes a swig of the drink. It’s bitter. Definitely not water.

“Chosen.” He laughs. “Cursed is a better word…”

The medicine woman shakes her head, her long earing jingling in the movement. “Not cursed. Chosen by the gods. They carry that same fire in the womb.” She places a hand on Yuuri’s stomach. “It is why Khals seek Maegi now. Why they take them as wives. Why they make them birth children.”

Yuuri flinches at that. 

“You have a burning blaze inside of you, Yuuri. That is why you have these visions. Whatever you are seeing, you can’t ignore it. It is a sign from the gods. If the spring has turned cold...it is an omen. A warning from the gods.”

Yuuri looks wide eyed at her. “You believe me?”

She nods. “That I do. I pulled you into this world. I told your mother what you were before you ever showed signs. I told her you’d be more than a simple maegi.”

“Then why do I feel like such a failure? What good am I as a maegi if I can’t convince my own sister to listen to me.”

“Our Khal is a great woman, but she doesn’t understand. She only sees you as her little brother, not a maegi. She tries to convince herself and others that her decisions are for the good of our people. But the truth is you are always her priority. Nothing will change that”

He shakes his head. “No...I’m not.”

The elder doesn’t argue with him. Instead she rummages once more through her satchel. “I have dreams sometimes too. When I sleep under the stars near the springs, I swear I can pick-up the echoes of their whispers. Aha!” She pulls out a small pouch, no bigger than the palm of her hand. “This will help you sleep today. Use only a pinch. It may prove useful in the coming days.”

“I’m scared…”Yuuri admits, curling in on himself. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m afraid to sleep. What if the creatures come back. What if they take me and I can’t wake up!”

“Bah, we won’t let that happen.”

Yuuri finds himself crying now, unable to stop the tears he thought he could contain.

“Listen to your visions. What you see is the truth.” She strokes his hair. “We must convince our Khal to move.”

He sniffles nodding as she pulls him close to her bosom and strokes his hair. 

“We will talk to her in the morning. With the both of us nagging away she’ll be jumping to move.”

.

.

.

.

The swaying of the ship has done nothing for the knots in Ash’s stomach. How many days have they been at sea? It seems like the stretch of the water will never come to an end. He’s grown tired of the sound, the smell, and the spray on his face. Perhaps at first is was nice to be somewhere other than within the castle walls but now he’s only annoyed. The only thing worse than the monotonous swaying is the company he keeps.

Arthur stands at the bow, staring out into the distance. His face is surprisingly calm and focused instead of the usual scowl.

It isn’t as though Ash hates Arthur. When he first met him, he was happy to have another boy his age stuck in the same situation as he. They had gotten along well the first year Ash came to live with Dino. Like real brothers. But the fun and love didn’t last. The older they got the more Arthur began to turn his nose at Ash. Now the only words they exchange are hostile.

“You know it’s night out, right? What are you hoping to see in the shadows?” Ash asks slightly more mockingly than he intended.

“Lights.”

“Lights?”

Arthur faces him, crossing his arms and leaning back. “Don’t tell me you forgot? Blanca always told stories of the boiling sea. He told us that it got its namesake from the various pockets of boiling water. And that if you look closely you can make out faint lights beneath the surface.”

“The gods.” Ash smiles. “He told us that the gods were fighting amongst themselves.”

“A battle that’s been raging for thousands of years…” Arthur stares hard at him.

“My Lords.” One of their soldiers climbs the stairs to where the brothers stand. “Lookout has spotted the harbor. We will be able to dock within the hour.”

“Good.” Arthur’s face shifts to a darker expression made only worse by his smile. “Prepare the men. Once we land we’ll raid the town for information.”

Raid? Ash swallows. He had hoped to keep Arthur as non-violent as possible. “Perhaps we should go about it a different way. If it’s such a rare object not just any merchant will have it. We can’t just—”

“I can do whatever the hell I want.” Arthur growls. “If it’s father’s wish, then I will be the one to fulfill it.”

“I don’t care if you fulfill it. I care if you murder innocent people along the way.”

Arthur glares, stepping forward toward Ash. “Then tell them to stay out of my way.” He trudges past, knocking shoulders as he goes.

Ash knows Arthur’s anger. This would not be some simple recovery of a trinket. This would be war…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sil is currently being beta'd~ So now i feel good posting this!  
> I miss GOT so much but at least now I can create this AU as freely as I want.  
> I really can't wait to start bringing some of these characters together (and starting on that good ole smut)
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow me on my social media~ I post lots of goodies!  
> Tumblr:iceprincess-yuri  
> Twitter:dia-dove

**Author's Note:**

> The first of 3 introductory chapters that serve more to introduce world and character relationships than anything LOL  
> The action (and sex) will come i swear ;)  
> Check out character portraits and maps on my twitter/tumblr account. Also feel free to ask any questions about this world, because I love talking about it hahaha
> 
> You can follow me on my social media~ I post lots of goodies and bonus stuff on them.  
> Tumblr:iceprincess-yuri  
> Twitter:dia-dove


End file.
